


The Best Part Of Each Other:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Surgery, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve got together, after what they had been through after they had their surgeries, But they didn't do anything about it yet. Steve always has trouble expressing how he feels, But he has a plan to show Danny, how much he means to him, Will succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part Of Each Other:

*Summary: Danny & Steve got together, after what they had been through after they had their surgeries, But they didn't do anything about it yet. Steve always has trouble expressing how he feels, But he has a plan to show Danny, how much he means to him, Will succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that things are back to normal now, He was glad also that he is off of restriction, officially, He can go back to his workout routine, but he has to do easy now, Otherwise, He will be visiting the hospital again. He couldn't take another a week, or months being back there, So he is gonna follow the doctor's orders.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was floating on cloud nine, cause he got to spend time with both of his kids, Grace, & Charlie, Rachel made the most sincere apology to him about keeping Charlie's paternity a secret, & lying about it, She even burned the custody papers that they have on Grace, sharing her, In return, He decided to let Stan continuing to be his father, so safety reasons, & the men had found common ground in sharing the little boy together, & being fathers to him, & Grace. He smiled, as he thought back to the last couple of months, & he also thought about Steve, & how easy & comfortable it is to be around him. He made his way to his partner/lover's house, cause he has something important to discuss with him.

 

Steve got everything together just in time, Cause he knew that Danny will be coming soon, He made sure that everything was perfect, He thought to himself, **"Danny ** _is_** fucking worth it"** , as he put the last bit on the table. He smiled, as he thought how the blond completely changed him, & for the better. He could see himself having a future with the loudmouth detective, He just hopes Danny could see the same thing, & wants it badly, like he does. He looked at the clock, & cursed to himself, "Shit, I have to get going", He went to wash up, & change, so he could look good for Danny, when he comes.

 

Danny took the scenic route to Steve's house, He was enjoying the scenery around him, as he continued the drive along it, **"God, I can't believe I found love again, & I **_am not_** gonna waste one bit of it, or take it for granted ever again"** , he vowed thinking to himself, He could see himself waking up along Steve, spending time together with the kids, & just being together, til they are old & gray. He hopes that his super seal is thinking the same thing, He shook himself out of those thoughts, & thought of more pleasant things, while he is continuing on in silence.

 

Steve took his traditional three minute shower, & got ready in his favorite outfit, that he knew that Danny likes, A Crisp White Dress Shirt, & Black Dress Pants. He made sure that everything was perfect, The Handsome Man went to check on dessert, & as he was making sure that it was good, He heard a door open, & close, calling out, "Steve ?", "Okay, **It's now or never"** , he thought to himself, as he went to greet Danny, who had a smile on his face, as he was standing by the couch, waiting for him to come out.

 

"You look absolutely amazing, Super Seal", Danny said, as he took in the sight of him, Steve slightly blushed, & said, "You look great too, Danno", as he saw his lover looking terrific in a red button down, & blue jeans, "Thank you", Steve said, as he was leading them to the table, "Let's sit down, & eat", They both sat down, & made some small talk, as they ate the wonderful meal. Then Steve got up, & offered his hand, "Care to dance with me, Detective Williams ?", he said, as he waggled his eyebrows, Danny smiled, & said, "I would love too, Commander McGarrett", & they went to the middle of the living room, Steve puts on the music, & they started to dance & sway together, as the music was a calm setting for them.

 

The Heat was rising in the room, It was too much for them to take, They were practically ripping clothes off of the other, as they were stripping, Steve had them over a couch, & he was pounding into the blond's beautiful ass, & he was making sure that Danny could feel it for a week. "God, Steve, More, Don't stop", Danny practically begged, & then he gently caressed, & squeezed his cock, in between, He flipped his golden adonis over, & made his way down his body, nipping, & licking, He gave his cock the most attention, making sure that Danny was comfortable, & was feeling pleasure too. He gave him the best blowjob, & handjob too. Danny went straight into Steve's mouth, The Former Seal gathered up all of his lover's essence, & found that he likes it.

 

Danny pulled him up for a dirty kiss, & then Steve made sure that everything was cleaned up, before he was led up the stairs, They made into the bathroom, where they had round two, they fucked in that tiny room, & then they made it into the shower, Steve never thought his nipples could be that sensitive, when Danny tortures, licks, & bites them. But he likes the feeling, & doesn't care. He also got his ass fucked, & tortured by some slapping, Steve came, Danny urges him on, til they were both spent.

 

They got into the bedroom, where they had a final round of lovemaking, Danny made sure that Steve was handled with care, & that he knew that he loved him, as they were fucking the other's brains out. Each man was leaving claim marks all over the other's body, as they were doing this. They were moving together as one, & they went between slow, & frantic paces, til they were spent, & embracing each other, cuddling & snuggling against each other.

 

"You are the best part of me, I got the best part of you, Danny, Thank you so much for saving my life, I will always be grateful to you", The Brunette said with emotion, as he cleared his throat. The Former New Jersey Native said, as he choked back his emotion, "No, We got the best part of each other, Steve, You **_are_** worth it, I would do it again in a heartbeat". Steve smiled,  & said, "I know", "I love you so much, Steve", Danny said, as he kissed the top of his head, "Love you too, Danno", Steve returned the kiss on his sweet & tempting lips, They held each other even closer, as they fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming about their new future together.

 

The End.


End file.
